The Humiliation of the Ring
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: This story is a request from Skulldestroyer. Blowhole and Skipper are secretly meeting, having fallen in love after an accident. But the team becomes suspicious that Blowhole has kidnapped Skipper whenever he doesn't return one night. First BlowSki fic.
1. Prologue: Love Thy Enemy

**Well as the summary stated, this is a request by my good friend; Skulldestroyer. Thank you for the ideas, and for overseeing this. Please enjoy and review.**

THE HUMILIATION OF THE RING

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Wir halten zusammen  
>Wir halten miteinander aus<br>Wir halten zueinander  
>Niemand hält uns auf<p>

(We hold together  
>We put up with each other<br>We stick together  
>No one will slow us down)<p>

-_Haifisch _by Rammstein

PROLOGUE: LOVE THY ENEMY

_Where are you? _Skipper thought to himself, his eyes scanning the park from behind the binoculars. _I know you're here somewhere. _His eyes flicked to the time, which was displayed off to the right inside of the lens. Twelve thirty-two. Two minutes late and counting. Typical. But he could barely bring himself to be angry. Just as long as he showed up, then the mission would be a success. He referred to it as a mission but it was really more of a...

There he was. Skipper pressed his eyes against the lens of the binoculars, though he knew who it was and his stomach began to flutter as he felt a clamminess break out over some portions of his body. He always got this way, even if he knew things were okay. He was always afraid. The others finding out, someone seeing them, what else could go wrong-... No more time. He dropped the binoculars on the branch and dived down, doing a corkscrew as he crashed into the smooth, surprisingly-pleasurable-to-the-touch skin and knocked the dolphin off his segway. They both let out a cry and were soon tussling on the ground. After a moment the penguin began to giggle, and soon they were both laughing as they finally ended up in a pile on the ground.

"Quite an entrance, Skipper." Blowhole commented, nuzzling the penguin's neck.

"I did my best," Skipper said modestly. "Always trying to keep you on your fins."

"That you do," The dolphin replied, looking up through the tree branches at the clear night sky. "Are you ashamed of me, Skipper?"

"No, why?" He replied, his heart racing a bit, nervously.

"Well, for one thing, you've not told anyone about us, and you've made absolutely sure that we're alone whenever we meet, ever since what happened when we last battled. I like our privacy, but it would be nice for some people to see how lucky I'm getting."

Skipper blushed. "I'm not ashamed, I just... I'm afraid I'd lose control of my men. They might think they no longer have to obey me if they knew I was in love with my enemy."

"Or that I was male," Blowhole sighed, his bionic eye shrinking a bit as he held back a tear, which he wasn't sure why he wanted to let out. "My men would not approve either. Though... I'm not so attached to them."

"They respect me, but I... they are brothers to me, and I think they would treat me like a black sheep if they knew." Skipper replied.

"I know... but you do know I'd give up everything for you?" Blowhole asked, placing a flipper on Skipper's chest.

"Of course, my love." Skipper replied, placing his flipper over his partner's and his beak slowly connected with the mouth of the dolphin.

As they kissed, Blowhole though about the kiss. He didn't really want to push Skipper into anything he was uncomfortable with, but he really wanted to deepen the kiss. But Skipper may not be ready. After all, this was only the second time they'd actually spent some time kissing during their meetings. They'd only met four times, and the first two, they discussed how they felt since that day. The day when they had battled, as bitter enemy. And then one simple mistake changed everything.

_ "You don't honestly think that you can win, do you Skipper?" Blowhole cackled, his army of lobster standing on the other side of the huge aquarium tank. "I have the upper hand, as you can see."_

"_I don't expect you to fight fair," Skipper replied, he and his team standing on the opposite side. "But I know that is my conformation that you'll lose."_

"_Attack!" Blowhole shouted, and he and his army dived into the water._

_Skipper gestured with his flipper and he and the team dived in. He saw as they went under, how outnumbered they were, but as he stopped to looking around for his target, he did notice how his men fought, taking on more than their fair share of lobsters at a time. They were trained well... but then his target came into view. Blowhole was swimming at lightening speed toward him. Skipper pushed off the side of the tank with all of his might and swam as fast as he could, meaning to collide head on with the evil mastermind. Neither of them planned to back down, or turn away. Which ever had the greater head of steam would win the collision. And as they propelled toward each other, no one seemed to notice, though it felt like the whole universe was watching._

_ And then they collided, head to head... mouth... to mouth. They both opened their eyes wide, after they had screwed them shut from the initial pain of hitting each other. They were connected, their bodies not touching one another expect at the mouth, locked in an unexpected kiss. They pulled out of it, staring at each other for a moment before swimming back the way they had come, hopping out of the water and screaming at their teams to retreat._

And the rest was history. They'd agreed to meet because they'd both felt something (other than pain) whenever they had connected like that. Something special that they had finally managed to explain to one another, and here they were. Blowhole wondered if Skipper felt the same urge to go further, but was content to stay locked in the flippers of the penguin for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Private tapped his flipper impatiently, worriedly. He sat in Skipper's empty bunk and watched the fish bowl entrance, waiting for his leader to return from where ever he had gone.<p>

**Hope you liked the prologue, and watch out for the first installment.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh Bait

**Next chapter up. Please enjoy and review/comment.**

THE HUMILIATION OF THE RING

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Wir halten euch die Treue  
>Wir halten daran fest<br>Und halten uns an Regeln  
>wenn man uns regeln lässt<p>

(We remain loyal to you  
>We stand by that<br>We follow the rules  
>if we are allowed to rule)<p>

-_Haifisch _by Rammstein

CHAPTER ONE: FRESH BAIT

"I don't want to talk about Blowhole right now." Skipper stated, bluntly.

"But skippah," Private persisted. "He sent a letter of warning! He's going to take New York with his new found army!"

_Stupid... Blowhole stupid. As cliché and dumb as that sounds, it's Blowhole._

"He could be bluffing," Kowalski mused. "Or he might be setting a trap for us."

"Exactly," Skipper said. "Which is why we aren't going to act. Not yet anyway. We're going to take it slow."

The other penguins glanced at each other.

"With all die respect, Skipper." Kowalski said. "You've never been one to 'take things slow'."

"Are you questioning orders, soldier?" Skipper snapped.

"No sir." The scientist said, meekly.

"Good. Then I want you men to go out and patrol the city. Look for anything out of place and report back. Got it?"

"Yes sir." They chimed.

"But what are you going to do, Skippah?" Private asked.

"I'm going to prep for any sort of combat. Our supplies and weaponry have been low since our last encounter."

That seemed to satisfy them and they took off. Skipper sighed and picked up the note from Blowhole.

"Thought they'd never leave." Skipper murmured to himself.

He looked at the P.O. Box (or at least what was listed as one) on the note:

181081515517

It was much too long to be an actual address (At least in New York, perhaps in Atlantis...), so the dolphin did not send the letter by mail. He must have had one of his henchman plant it (so the speak) in the zoo mail box because they knew the penguins checked it everyday.

Skipper got out Kowalski's graphing calculator and typed in the human alphabet and put a number by each. He then divided the P.O. With commas into numbers below 25. 18, 10, 8, 15, 15, 5, 17.

"Very simple for you Blowhole." Skipper sighed, feeling a little anger and anxiety in his stomach. "You're getting sloppy. Can't afford that."

18=**S, **10=**K**, 8=**I**, 15=**P**, 15=**P**, 5=**E**, 17=**R**.

Skipper sighed again. An excited dolphin is never easily dealt with. Especially when you are the object of excitement. He quickly translated the entire letter (by turning every letter into a number, adding every word together then breaking it up and translating back). He was surprised at how the mastermind had worked these words to sound like a threat.

Skipper,

Meet me by the duck pond at 11:30, 11/15.

Well at least if anyone decoded it, they dolphin had not conveyed any emotions of given away what he planned. That at least was something. Skipper was surprised that Kowalski had suspected nothing. If the tall penguin had, he would have told Skipper of his suspicions. Skipper liked that loyalty in his men.

[][][]

Skipper felt a gas mask being thrust over his face and green mist began to spread over the zoo. He watched, unmoving, though frowning, as the zoo animals passed out. When the must cleared, he tossed the mask away, and there was Blowhole, smiling his trademark smile.

"Greetings Skipper." He said, giggling a bit.

"Blowhole." Skipper said, nodding slightly.

"Dismissed." Blowhole said to his lobsters, who nodded and crawled away. "Walk with me Skipper."

Skipper nodded and the two were soon leaving the zoo, Skipper with his flippers clasped behind his back and Blowhole grinning as he looked forward and stole glances at Skipper. Whenever they reached a secluded spot, they turned to one another.

"You've got much confidence in me Skipper," Blowhole chattered. "You're usual paranoia will not get in the way of this meeting?"

"Not at all," Skipper said, hoping up on the dashboard in front of Blowhole and glaring at him. "So what is your nefarious scheme this time?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you," Blowhole smiled, leaning closer. "But I'm sure you can easily guess."

Skipper couldn't mask his amusement, but he knew he had other things to discuss with the dolphin. As Blowhole leaned in to kiss him, he placed a flipper up and warded him away. Blowhole looked at him with hurt eyes.

"What's wrong?" The mammal asked.

"Knocking everyone out? Sending me a message with a fake plan? You're getting really sloppy." Skipper scolded, shaking his head.

"I'm only trying to keep things fresh in our relationship." Blowhole said, meekly.

"Are things getting stale already? It's only been a few days!"

"No, I'm not bored I just..." Blowhole trailed off looking down. "Thought you might like something different."

"I don't! You're putting me in jeopardy over this!" Skipper said. He could feel his anger returning a bit, as he spoke how he felt. Couldn't the dolphin see that this was too much? He was compromising everything by being so ditzy-headed!

"I'm sorry... baby..." He mumbled the last words.

Since Skipper had not called him any terms of endearment, he was beginning to feel rejected and angry at himself. Skipper must be right, he had staged everything. _How could I take such a risk? _

Skipper didn't seem to hear the "baby" part.

"I told you that I wasn't ashamed of you, but that we need this as a secret. Maybe it will just stay a secret for however long the relationship lasts!"

Blowhole wanted to question Skipper's choice of words. After all, they stung when he said them. He realized that it was too early to be thinking about the relationship taking a step further than it was, but it hurt for him to say that it just might end, after all, he felt strongly connected, did Skipper feel a different way?

"I guess I was thinking..." Blowhole mumbled. "I guess I'm stuck in my evil ways. I wish I could change."

"You don't sound very sure." Skipper retorted.

Blowhole wasn't. He didn't want to change at all. He'd been very pleased with everything so far, and failures now were nothing, since he failed to his lover. He didn't mind anymore. Playing cat and mouse sounded perfect. But apparently Skipper didn't want to do things that way, and apparently he had asserted himself as the dominant in their relationship. Blowhole's stomach clenched as he felt a bit of anger rising but kept it down for now.

"Very well. Until our paths cross again, Skipper." He turned and drove away.

"Wait! We haven't set up a meeting time!" Skipper shouted.

"Your friends should be waking up, I suggest you attend to them." Blowhole called over his shoulder.

Skipper sighed as he looked at his feet. _I messed that up, didn't I? _He thought to himself. But another voice reminded him that they had neglected to set up a meeting time for the meeting that had just occurred (though they had neglected because they were having much fun together). But Blowhole had set it up on his own. Maybe he meant to the next time as well. Skipper sure hoped so, his pride would take a heavy blow, as would his heart if he was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Every chapter will appear on Deviant art a little while before it does on here. I cannot say how long it will be each time, but just check out my DA account to find out if it's up or add me to your watch list andor the fic to your favorites. There also might be special art for the fic soon, it depends.**


End file.
